The Voice That Cried
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: Roxas hears a voice that is crying out to him.Inside the Old Mansion, he finds his friend dying! Who could have done this to her; than a shadow creature comes and tries to kill her! Will Roxas save Namine in time or will it be too late...


**(Me: Hey there people, just wanted to let you know that my friend wanted me to do a story for her and it's pretty sad...And also I was listening to the song from KH 2: Final Mix ****Cavern of Remembrance, of course if you heard of it. This story is really sad...Enjoy :)**

Namine sat there quietly. She only stared at those eyes of sadness and hated...Why did 'he' need to punishment her for...?

She wanted to free like the rest of people, but no...She was different. ''...Say something?,'' the voice to the young artist who kept trying to stand up. The figure smack her again on the face; girl fall on her bottom letting out a moan in pain.

Namine knew that she knew that if she scream for help 'he' was going to keep beating her to a pump..''_Why can't he stop...It hurts so much to move...,''_ she thought weakly. She finally got to stood up from the ground, she tried to pull herself together but couldn't.

''Pitiful...,'' the voice said, looking at Namine in the eyes.

''...Pl...Please stop...,'' she softly begged for the 'him' to stop but he kept punching, kicking, and throwing her around like some kind of doll. She wasn't a doll, she was a human being that wanted to be free from this hell hole.

''Had enough?''

'''...Please, I'll do anything... For...you...I swear...,'' Namine's voice was so broken that she couldn't even bear to hear herself speak.

The figure stood there for a while now, she thought 'he' was going to say something but 'he' didn't. Simply 'he' smirk at the girl who looked like she was going to pee in her underwear at the moment. 'He' walked up to the girl , and the girl didn't care anymore but she just let out a loud scream for help...

***xx***

Roxas sat near the clock looking at the sunset, he really liked to be alone in these type of days. He closed his eyes and began to enjoy the perfect moment when he heard a voice that sounded so familiar to him.

''Roxas! Are you up there!,'' the familiar voice said.

The blond boy didn't answer bu simply sigh at this. He turn his head to the direction where the voice was shouting; the voice was getting closer.

''Roxas!''

''Yes, Axel.'' said Roxas who looked annoyed at the minute.

Axel is an young man that had beautiful green eyes and has crazy wild red hair. Axel walked up to his buddy who didn't seem happy one bit, he sat down near his friend. ''I got you your ice cream you wanted.'' Axel gave him the ice cream. ''Thanks.''

While Roxas was unwrapping the threat, Axel coughed getting the attention of the boy.

''What?'', Roxas snap.

Axel just chuckle at this, he _loved_ picking on his best friend. He thought it was like a hobby that you do everyday though but it was different, of course Roxas knew that the red-headed like to tease him about 'stuff'. He continued to chuckle but suddenly was hit by the boy.

''Stop it, Axel, it's getting old, '' said Roxas who was licking his ice cream.

Axel gave him a playful glare, he rubbed his head and began to enjoy the sunset with his best bud. The two friends really liked enjoying these peaceful moments with no one to disturbed them; Axel closed his eyes and began to think about nothing.

However, Roxas was still enjoying the ice cream but at the same time, he somehow felt something bad was happening to someone he knew, but he couldn't think of that person right now.

''_Why is this person saying help...?, '' _he thought calmly to himself.He shook his head and tired to think about this perfect little moment of peace and quiet. He licked the ice cream trying to enjoying the sweet tasted of it.

While Axel was relaxing, Roxas stopped licking his ice cream and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't know why though but he felt that this was going to help him relax at this point. He slowly closed his eyes and relaxed.

''Roxas.'' Axel said.

''Hmm.''

''Are you okay, buddy?''

''...Yeah, why?''

''...''

Roxas waited for his friend to answer. but he took too long so he open his eyes, he blinked an couple of times and turned his head to see Axel looking serious at the moment. He never seen Axel this serious before, of course that was rare times he ever saw the red-head this serious looking before. Something maybe caused him to look serious, Roxas was going to find out.

Axel didn't say a word at the moment but he turn to Roxas and said, ''Heh... I know that you're lying to me, Roxy. Even though, you try to hide it; we Nobodies have no heart, but you...You have something that none of us could ever image.''

Was Axel being for real or was he trying to prank Roxas like always? The blonde tried to turn away from the serious look, but he somehow he knew that Axel was being serious for once. ''How...?''

''I just know, Roxas. She's screaming in pain and crying for help.'' said Axel.

Roxas didn't know what to say but just simply stood quiet, maybe it was time for him to go to the help that voice... He didn't know but it sounded so familiar to him. Roxas closed his eyes and tried to hear the voice.

_''...Rox...R...Rox...Roxas...He...help...me...me...,'' _the broken voice said. Roxas widely open his eyes and let out a gasp, trying to catch his breath. On the other hand, Axel sat there quietly looking at his best friend who looked shocked at the moment.

Axel shift his green eyes to his friend and said slowly, ''She's needs you, Roxas. You're her only hope.''

Roxas couldn't stop panting, his heart was beating like the speed of light. He wasscared to see the girl looking like that... Her face was cover in tears, but mostly with blood...When he stopped panting, he looked at his hands. He never seen someone like that before...It was horrible, he knew that he was this girl's only hope to survive. Roxas said something under his breath but Axel didn't hear him.

''Roxy, what did you just say?''

Roxas smirked and said, 'I'm going to get her out of there before this psycho kills the poor girl. He quickly got up and ran leaving a confused and serious Axel there.

Axel turn the other way to look at the sunset, but he couldn't help but smile. ''Good luck...Roxas...,'' he said before leaving.

***xx***

Roxas ran fast as possible; he didn't care if the Dusk caught him, he just wanted to get inside the mansion. Roxas stopped to catch his breath, he looked up to see the mansion door was wide open. Strange...Why was this girl doing in the mansion?

''No...It can't be...,'' he thought trying to shake his head trying not to think of Namine bleeding. When he enter the mansion, it was quiet not a sound. Carefully, the blond looked around to see if he found anyone but didn't.

''Huh..? I thought the voice-''

''!''

''! Crap!.'' he shouted going upstairs.

***XX***

Roxas rushed upstairs, he tried to open the door but it was locked or blocked. ''Damn it. How the hell am I going to get inside now?,'' he thought before summoning his Keyblade, to get the door open.

When he heard the door crack a bit, he quickly went inside to only gasp at the sight of the White Room.

Roxas's blue eyes searched around the room, it was so..so...broken...He couldn't believe this was the White Room still. The pictures that was once on the wall were now torn off the wall, the window was broken and also the thing that scared him the most was the pour of blood. Wait blood...?

He turn his head to the right to only let out a horrible gasp. Laying there in the pour of blood was a girl with blonde hair, but because of the blood it looked orange; Roxas ran to her.

He bend down to see the girl's face, her bangs were in her face, gently Roxas pushed them aside to gasp to recognize the face belong to Namine!

''...Ro...x...as...,'' she only said under her dying breath.

Roxas couldn't speak, but he held her tightly and gently to her, ''Yes. Yes, Namine, it's me Roxas. I'm here.'' He didn't who or what this to her. He looked around the room to see no one here expect for them; he looked down to see Namine's sad face.

''...Roxas...Who sent you...?''

''Axel did. Why?''

''...Heh he... Ahhhh!''

''Namine!,'' he cried out.

She began to scream letting out cries of pain. Who the hell was using magic to attack her like this. Roxas held her even closer to him so she won't get hurt as much. ''It's okay..I'm here.''

''Ah...,'' Namine groan.

The room was silent for a minute, he was about to carry the girl to the bed when she yelled again.

''! STOP!''

''_You worthless piece of crap!' '_said a deep voice from afar.

''...St...stop...pl...'' she cried in pain. She was trying to hold her body but the pain was coming from inside. She looked up to see Roxas's scared blue eyes; carefully she reached out to him and whisper. ''Help...me...Rox-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

Roxas couldn't take this anymore, he summoned his Oath Keybalde and began to form a battle position. ''Show youraelf right now, you coward?,'' he yelled back. He swift his eyes everywhere to see no one. Slowly he turn to the other side to only gasp at this, the person he was staring at right now was...him.

''...No...It can't...be...,'' Roxas said in a tiny whisper.

The shadow figure of Roxas just let out a evil smirk and walked up to him. ''Heh heh...You actually think you can this worthless witch. Ha! Don't make me laugh.''

Roxas felt a cold wind passing by him, was it the shadow making him feel like this or was it his mind playing tricks on him. The blond boy looked at the girl on the floor and looked up at the figure with narrow eyes and said, ''Who the _hell_ are you?''

The shadow figure chuckle at Roxas's words. It found it amusing that Roxas was trying to acted tough in a situation like this; the figure closed its eyes and spoke calmly but with hated. ''Hmhmhm. I know that you are here for the witch. I know, Roxas, I'm not stupid; however...You are very stupid because you fallen for the trap!''

Roxas looked confused and said, ''Trap? What are you talking abou-Ahh!'' He couldn't say it because he was cut off by a nasty sharp in his arm. He felt himself going to the deep pit of the darkness within; he fell on the ground dropping his Oath Keyblade.

The shadow figure smirk at this and said. ''Foolish little boy, you think that I could be stopped, hahahahahahah, don't make me laugh.'' The shadow figure began to hurt Namine again, she let out a horrible scream of pain. Roxas tried to heal himself with Cure but nothing was working right now, he stated at Namine. He had to save her fast before it was too late, he stood up and got his Oath Keyblade and hit the shadow figure.

''Finally...,'' Roxas said as he was turning to Namine who was badly wounded. Roxas made his two Keyblades disappeared at the moment, he bend down to look at the girl. ''Roxas... it hurts to move...'' Namine said a weak voice. Roxas shook his head and told her not to speak, he was about to lift her but when she yelled out.

''Look out!''

Roxas quickly jumped out of the way with Namine in his arms; the shadow figure had a evil look on his face-he wanted to finish them off before his master gets upset at this. ''Damn... I got to get ruin of this pest and the witch.'' the evil Roxas said.

Namine tried to warned Roxas to not fight him, but the boy put her down on the bed and smile before putting on his hood to attack this demon...

***xx***

They fought against each other, the evil figure fell to the ground when Roxas pointed his Keyblade at him and said in a serious tone, ''Who the hell are you?''

''Heh...I'll won't ever tell you, worthless boy.''

Roxas was getting impatient with the shadow, he groan, ''Tell me right now or so help me god I will-'' He heard a clap before behind; he didn't dare to turn knowing that it belong to Marluxia.

''Master!'' the shadow figure said. The figure ran up to his 'master', Roxas turn to face t the pinked head man who began to stroked to shadow on the cheek causing Roxas to looking upset. ''Why?''

''Why what, my dear, boy.''

''Don't play games with me, Marluxia! Why did you hurt Namine for, she didn't do anything to you!'' cried out Roxas.

Upon hearing this, the man let out a chuckle, of course Roxas wanted to kill him so badly but he had to wait at the right moment. When the man stop his chuckling, he made his 'pet' disappeared , letting the them. ''You did excellent, my pet.'' Marluxia whisper under his breath. He then looked at Roxas and began to speak, ''I wanted the witch to just burn in hell.''

''What?''

''Look, kid, I just didn't want her there in our lives, she was a pest. Namine has no uses of her powers anymore, because she has become weak with love...'' Marluxia turn his attention to Namine who breathing heavy on the bed, he smirk-loving the sight of her suffering. ''Look at her, Roxas. She is not going to be here much longer so might as well give her to me.'' Marluxia began to walk towards the bed.

Roxas didn't want to believe this, the man just wanted her to die but he knew that had to protect her-no matter what it takes. '' Get the _fuck _away from Namine...'' The pinked head man turn with a smirk but his smirk faded when he stared into Roxas's crystal blue eyes. His eyes were usually so carefree and innocent like; however, Roxas's eyes were serious and full of hatred right now.

Marulixa looked at him for a moment before turning his head to Namine; of course he knew that could battle with Roxas, but not today. Even though Marluxia didn't a word, Roxas was about to scream when the man said calmly, ''Fine. Take her, she's going to die no matter what though.'' Marulixa chuckled. However as he was still chuckling, Roxas felt his heart boil, he walked towards the man and punched him causing the man go to the other side of the room.

Marulixa groan in pain, he placed a hand on his lip to see if he was bleeding, he swift his eyes up to see Roxas looking evilly; damn, he really pissed this kid off right now. Roxas grab the man by the coat and said in a deadly voice, ''If you ever fucking dare to touch my Namine again, I swear I'll cut off your balls while you're sleeping. Now get out!''

The man didn't say a word but just nodded knowing that; the boy released him and Marulixa made a portal to leave the White Room. When he left, Roxas walked up to Namine; carefully picking her up, he decided to take her somewhere he that she will love.

***xx***

Namine heard some soft footsteps, she didn't know who was walking thought; she open her to see blurry at first. The blond girl began to blink, she shift her eyes up to see Roxas; he was the one walking. Bt where though?

''Roxas...'' she said in a low voice. Roxas stop to look down to see Namine awake, he couldn't help but smile a bit.

''How are you?'' he asked.

''I feel heavy...and weak...'' she replied.

Roxas didn't say a word, he continued his trail, as he was walking he thought of Marulixa said before. He didn't want to remember that it was hard for him to think that...He will never let her die. ''Ro...roxas...'' When Namine spoke, her voice was so broken, he had to hurry.

Namine felt her eyes about to drop when she heard him say, ''We're here.'' She look to only be shook to see that place was a beautiful white garden. White roses, daises, and other white flowers, and there was a lake. Namine couldn't help smile and have tears of joy.

Roxas closer to lake, he stopped there when he saw a circle of flowers, he knew what he had to do. The boy gently place the artist down; she was still breathing heavily. He sat next to her, he placed a hand on her cheek and began to stroke it gently with a smile on his face.

Namine let out a hand to touch his face, but her hand drop. ''I...I feel...so...weak...Roxas...'' she thought as she was looking at him with sad eyes. Roxas saw his friends forming tears in her eyes, he gently wiped them away.

''Roxas...I feel like...I'm dying...My body...hurts...'' Namine said in a low voice; her voice pretty sounded so broken.

Roxas tried to smile. ''Don't say that, Nami, you're not going to die.''

However, Namine knew that her body couldn't take anymore, she just wanted Roxas to be happy and forget her. Of course it will hurt him but at the same time, she knew was best for him. The artist closed her eyes and thought of a small spell to make him forget her forever, then she thought of something.

She gently her eyes and said, ''Roxas...''

''Yes, Namine.''

''Kiss me..''

Roxas smile at Namine, he wanted to be happy, so he lean forward to kiss her forehead when the artist said, ''No...not there. On the lips, Roxas...'' Upon hearing this, he felt flush right now, how could she say that to him? It just felt very weird though, of course Roxas thought she was a pretty and he had a crush on her, so what the hell.

''O..Okay. Close your Namine.'' Roxas said nervously. Namine closed her eyes and waited for the first and final kiss of hers. He lean forward to her lips, as their lips touch; it felt like heaven to them. Roxas never wanted to let go of her, but he back away when the kiss was over.

All of a sudden, Roxas felt his head being dizzy, he placed a hand on it and said, ''Namine... I love...you...'' he said before fainting. Namine felt terrible by doing such a thing but she had too, she smile at him on last time before saying, ''I love you too, Roxas.'' She said as she disappeared into the light...

***xx***

Roxas began to open his eyes, he stood up straight and began to look around. He had no idea how he got there in this White Garden in the first place. ''Crap...I think I ate to much ice cream.'' he said as he stood up from the group.

As he was about to leave, the boy notice something on the ground, he picked it up. It was a picture of some girl and him kissing. He blushed thinking of a girl kissing him so loving like that girl on the picture. ''Huh? That's weird... I never seen her before.'' Roxas thought as he shoved in his pocket, as he was about to walk from the area, he then spotted a picture again-but this time it was a picture of Namine.

''Wow, she really pretty.'' Roxas said as he blush, then he realize that she kinda looked like the girl in the drawing. He took the drawing out o see it and he couldn't but smile a bit. ''_I love you Roxas...''_ said a voice from a far; Roxas looked around to see who said that, but saw no one. Maybe it was the wind.

Roxas smile once more, he shoved the items in his pocket and began to leave the area. Walking afrom the area he saw shoes and looked up to see Axel who was leaning against a tree looking a bit sad. ''Did you find it, Roxy?''

At first Roxas looked confused but then realize what he might and nodded. ''Yeah, I did Axel.''

Axel smile. ''That's good, kid. I'm-never mind, let's go home before the boss kills us.'' Roxas couldn't help but let out a laugh and the two friends left the area. Once they left, there was a girl sitting on the flowers, she smile out the picture that she was making and the picture showed Roxas and Axel smiling happily.

''_I love you Roxas, ''_said the girl who placed the picture and look up to smile at the sky, knowing that she wanted Roxas to be happy even though he forgotten about her...

**(Me: Yay, I really enjoy making this story for my friend, I know she going to love it. Hehehehehe, I'm excited, okay...I gotta go finish the other story, all right please enjoy and also if you DON'T LIKE IT DON'T COMMENT! :)**


End file.
